Lex Prime
The Lex Prime is the Primed version of the pistol, featuring improved damage, critical chance, status chance, fire rate, and magazine size. It is also a requisite ingredient for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Very high base damage. **High damage – effective against armor. *High accuracy. *High critical chance. *High status chance. *Has a polarity. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against health and shields. *Slow fire rate. *Fairly small magazine size. *High recoil. *Slow reload speed. Tips *Take advantage of your slower firing rate to plan your shots. Both the Lex and Lex Prime are optimal long-range pistols. *Alternatively, with maxed out Fire Rate mods and Reload mods, the Lex Prime can work as a close quarters pistol. However, beware of the high recoil when shooting it fast. *As with the standard Lex, can be used to counteract this weapon's high recoil. Alternatively, one can manage the Lex Prime's recoil by simply pacing one's shots. ** Steady Hands however is still very useful to quickly place follow up shots onto the target which will be necessary in high levels where even fully modded, the enemy is capable of surviving at least a single hit from Lex/Lex Prime to the head, this is especially crucial if the weapon is not modded for close combat. *The Lex Prime pairs well with close quarter or otherwise less accurate primary weapons, to cover ranged enemies. *If the player prefers, can be utilized to quickly finish off enemies that are lined up, particularly in bottlenecked areas such as doors or narrow hallways. Trivia *A large portion of the weapon is animated, complete with an exchanged magazine and blow-back slide. This makes the Lex Prime one of the few pistols with firing animations for a conventional weapon. *Lex Prime is the icon for the Secondary weapons category in the Foundry. *The Lex Prime can be seen in 's . *The Lex Prime and its akimbo and regular variants share similar weapon sounds to the Hammer 1895, a revolver featured in Dark Sector. Media LexPrimeCodex.png|Lex Prime in Codex Lex_Prime_1.jpg|Lex Prime Lex_Prime_2.jpg|Lex Prime Lex_Prime_Polarity.jpg|Polarity Warframe0036.jpg Warframe0037.jpg 2014-04-17_00001.jpg|Lex Prime in-game Lex Prime.jpg|Lex Prime Warframe-U18-Lex Prime Builds Lets Max (Warframe) E33 - Lex Prime Warframe Lex Prime Pro Builds 4 Forma Update 13.2.4-0 Warframe Lex Prime LEX PRIME - A MUST HAVE PISTOLA 4 forma - Warframe Warframe - All Prime Secondaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2013 - 2019) Patch History ;October 2019 Riven Disposition Change *Lex: 0.9->1.05 *Fixed Lex Prime not using its proper reload animation. *Mastery Rank increased from 5 to 8. *Fixed the Lex Onyx Skin not removing the clip attachment when equipped on the Lex Prime. *Increased Mastery Rank requirement from 0 to 5. *Lex Prime damage increased in Conclave. *Fixed incorrect materials on Lex Prime attachments. *Lex Prime has received the PBR treatment! *Increased the damage of the Lex series in Conclave. *Increased the headshot multiplier of the Lex series in Conclave. *Lex Conclave Skin added. *Reduced the damage of Lex Prime in PvP. ;Unlisted Changes (Listed in 17.0.2) *Damage increased from 85 to 150. *Status chance increased from 20% to 25%. *Critical chance increased from 20% to 25%. *Added Orokin Ducat cost to Lex Prime Blueprint. *Increased the volume on the Lex Prime sound effects. *Fixed Placeholder Lex Prime description & wrong stats. *Introduced. }} See also * , the original counterpart. * , the akimbo version of the normal counterpart. * , the primed akimbo counterpart de:Lex Prime es:Lex Prime fr:Lex Prime Category:Single Sidearm Category:Prime Category:Update 13 Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Requisite Weapon